


Let Us Have You

by wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: One bed, three men.





	1. Chapter 1

"I would like to lodge a complaint about the deplorable standard of the accommodation you've procured for us, Merlin," Harry stated baldly as they all took in the sorry excuse for a room before them.

It was tiny. A rather decrepit looking chair and a single bed took up most of the available space which left them all with just enough room to stand and once they'd piled their gear into a heap by the door, even that wasn't possible anymore.

"Unless you want to sleep outside in the rain, I'd suggest you shut the fuck up, Harry," Merlin practically snarled as he flung himself into the chair and then had to frantically scramble to keep himself upright as it started to tilt. "Bloody, buggering, fuck! Don't just stand there, you bastard and help me!"

Ignoring the antics of the other two, Eggsy hopped over Merlin's flailing legs and flopped onto the mattress. He stretched out with a groan, feeling every bump and bruise on his body. "I've been in worse."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better, Eggsy. And do take your shoes off before you get the bed dirty," Harry paused and took a closer look at the rather suspect sheets and added, "Dirtier."

Eggsy kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his suit jacket before stretching back out on the bed. His eyes were already half shut. "So where're the two of you sleeping?"

Twin disgruntled looks turned on him.

"Wot?"

\---

The mattress ended up on the floor, their packs acting as a rather lumpy extension, with the bed frame and chair balanced precariously in the corner.

Eggsy had ended up in the middle since Merlin and Harry had both refused to sleep next to the other.

"Harry Hart has ice cubes for feet and I will not be subjected to them."

"My feet are the normal temperature, thank you very much. Anyway, you're the cold-blooded one. His hands are like ice."

"Cold hands, warm heart."

"That's utter bullshit and you know it. You're a cold-blooded, heartless-"

"Would the two of you please shut the fuck up? For fuck's sake. I'll sleep in the middle. Jesus Christ." Eggsy clambered into the bed, swallowing his groans as the movement pulled on his aching muscles, pulled the blanket over himself and promptly shut his eyes. "Well? Get your arses in here. It's fucking cold."

Chastised, both men silently followed orders. There was a bit of quiet grumbling and swearing before a somewhat awkward silence descended.

Eggsy shifted a bit trying to get comfortable before he gave up. "Ok. This is ridiculous. Merlin, you're gonna have to move closer. You too, Harry. And no arguments. It's late and we're all tired. Please..."

Whatever arguments they had were silenced at the quiet plea. Harry shuffled back until he could feel the warmth of Eggsy's body down the length of his back. Eggsy let out an unhappy grunt before he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, tangling their legs together.

He huffed a quiet laugh. "Merlin's right, Harry. Your feet are fucking freezing."

"I'm sorry, dear boy. I would put some socks on but I don't think I have any clean spares left."

"That’s ok. Just, bend your knees a bit." They wriggled around until he had Harry's feet between his calves. "'S not so bad through my trackies," he muttered into Harry's neck .

"Thank you, Eggsy. That does feel much better." Harry hesitantly cradled Eggsy's hand in his own and smiled when the smaller man tightened his hold and cuddled closer.

In turn, Merlin slid his left arm under Eggsy's head and tentatively placed his right on Eggsy's hip. Which Eggsy instantly grabbed and pulled until Merlin was snug against his back.

“Dunno what you were complaining about, Harry. Merlin’s hands are nice and warm,” Eggsy mumbled.

Merlin had initially stiffened when he made full contact with Eggsy but slowly relaxed when Eggsy didn’t do anything else other then let go of his hand to wrap it back around Harry’s.

"This is not unpleasant," Harry acknowledged as the warmth slowly seeped into his feet.

"Hmm. I'm surprisingly quite comfortable." Merlin sounded just as drowsy as he tightened his hold around Eggsy's waist.

Eggsy didn't reply. He just started snoring.

\---

Eggsy was having the absolute best fucking dream ever. Merlin was kissing his way across Eggsy's shoulders and his mouth was hot and wet and felt like heaven. Combine that with the weight of Harry's hands squeezing his arse and he was that close to coming in his pants like a schoolboy.

And just like every other time, it was exactly that moment that he woke up, frustrated, aching and alone. Only, unlike all those other times, he wasn't alone. 

Like in his dream, Harry _was_ wrapped around his back, hands resting on his hips and those long legs tangled with his. Eggsy froze in shock before he remembered the disaster of a mission and their failure in reaching the evac point in time. In the same moment Eggsy realised with a cringe those weren't wet kisses he'd been feeling but drool. The perfect Harry Hart drooled in his sleep. Eggsy wasn't ever going to let him live that down.

And unfortunately, no one was groping his arse. Not that Eggsy was complaining. Merlin was cuddling him like a particularly beloved teddy bear, all snuggled close and those arms and the long lean body pressed tight to his felt fucking amazing. Plus he wasn't drooling on Eggsy. Bonus.

As amazing as it was though, Eggsy was desperately aware that his dream and then waking to these two men pressed up against him was making his body react in a very predictable manner and he needed to get out before Merlin woke to Eggsy's very hard cock nudging into him and killed him.

Trying to pull Merlin's arms off him failed. Merlin just grumbled and pulled him closer and wasn't that awkward when moving his hips back so there was no inappropriate rubbing made him instead rub his arse against Harry who, oh god, was himself sporting morning wood. Very impressive morning wood too if the brief touch was anything to go by.

Eggsy nearly bit his tongue off stopping his moan. It was official. He'd died in yesterday's mission and was in hell. Or was it heaven. Eggsy was too horny and frustrated to tell.

He was trying very hard not to move and touch anything else when Harry suddenly moved and pressed himself into Eggsy again and for the briefest moment, Eggsy let himself enjoy the feel of that hot hard length pressed into the crack of his arse before his sense of self-preservation reasserted itself and he jerked his hips forward and then groaned when his cock bumped into Merlin's, and fuck, he was hard too and it felt fucking huge.

Jesus fucking Christ. They were going to wake up and think he was humping them.

It was a few minutes before Eggsy got that itchy feeling that he was being watched. He debated just pretending to still be asleep but knew it’d be useless. With a sense of fatality he opened one eye to be greeted by Merlin's smirking face staring down at him. He knew without looking that Harry was looking at him the exact same way too, the fucker.

"Well, shit. This is fucking awkward, innit."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well, shit. This is fucking awkward, innit."_

Eggsy had no idea how to describe the silence that fell after.

When neither man made a move, Eggsy decided to take matters into his own arms and get the fuck out of there. Disentangling himself proved to be a problem though since neither Merlin nor Harry was cooperating. Indeed, the more Eggsy worked to loosen their holds on him, the tighter they seemed to become until he couldn’t figure out whose arms and legs were wrapped around which part of him.

If he hadn’t been so utterly panicked, Eggsy would have totally enjoying the feel of two very hard and fit bodies pressed against him.

When both Merlin and Harry started laughing, Eggsy closed his eyes and wished very hard that someone, _anyone,_ he wasn’t fussed, would shoot him right then and put him out of his misery.

It was only when they’d stopped laughing that Eggsy opened his eyes and glared resentfully at his two captors.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re finding this so funny. You pair of utter wankers. Now. Let. Me. Go.” He punctuated each word with a shove to Merlin’s chest that did absolutely nothing to free him.

“Eggsy, Eggsy,” Harry soothed a hand down his back. “My dear boy, please, we’re sorry. We weren’t laughing at you.”

“Nay, lad,” Merlin chimed in. “We were laughing that it’s thanks to the bloody Russians that we finally got you in bed with us. All the plans we’d made, and when it finally happens, we’re completely unprepared.”

“Plans? What plans?”

Merlin smiled down at him and then to Eggsy’s utter astonishment, gently placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. “Our plans to seduce you into bed with us of course, Eggsy. What other plans could there be.”

Eggsy was positive that he must look particularly unattractive with how his jaw had dropped open but it didn’t seem to bother Merlin as he continued to smile fondly at him. “Are you taking the piss?”

“I’m pretty sure Merlin made detailed plans,” Harry chimed in from behind them. “Complete with time lines and maps! Ow! Fuck!” Harry yelped when Merlin leaned across Eggsy, his very nicely sculpted chess pressed against Eggsy’s face, and smacked him over the head.

“Wait a minute.” Eggsy reluctantly pushed Merlin away from him but kept a hand on his chest. It _was_ right there after all. “If you two are fucking each other, how come you won’t sleep together?” Eggsy was genuinely confused.

Harry looked at him like the answer was obvious and Eggsy was dim for not knowing it and Eggsy was really tempted to smack him round the head like Merlin had done. He resisted though and just waited expectantly.

“I wasn’t joking when I said Merlin had cold hands.” Harry said. “I can’t be expected to fall asleep with him if I have to worry that he’s going to put those ice blocks on me.”

“And _I_ refuse to be subjected to _his_ cold feet,” Merlin interjected.

“So you guys will sleep together but won’t _sleep_ together because Harry’s got cold feet and Merlin has cold hands?” Eggsy asked incredulously. “You two didn’t think Harry could just put on some socks and maybe Merlin could shove some gloves on?”

An embarrassed silence fell.

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Oh my days, you cannot tell me that neither of you thought of that!” Eggsy could not believe these two. “I thought you was supposed to be clever!” He accused them.

“It’s not like we’re actually thinking coherently by that time,” Merlin tried to defend them. Rather pathetically, Eggsy thought.

“Usually we’re completely shagged out so gloves and socks are the last thing on our minds,” Harry piped up. “Anyway, I categorically will not wear socks to bed,” Harry added to Eggsy’s disbelief.

“But you offered to wear them yesterday!” He exclaimed.

“That was different. Circumstances being what they were, I felt obliged to offer,” Harry said, managing to look superior even half naked and with a magnificent case of bedhead. Eggsy didn’t think he’d ever seen Harry look so unkempt and so fucking delicious.

“You never offered to wear them for me,” Merlin muttered and Eggsy absently patted the man on the chest before turning his attention back to Harry.

“So you’re saying you felt obliged to offer but you wouldn’t actually do it?” Eggsy was not angry, just trying to understand Harry’s reasoning which was never easy at the best of times.

Harry didn't reply. His attention appeared to have shifted. Eggsy saw the glint in Harry’s eyes just seconds before he leaned over Eggsy’s prone body and curled one hand around Merlin’s neck to drag him closer. Merlin went without protest and before Eggsy’s disbelieving eyes, they kissed.

Eggsy’s brain stopped functioning and he seriously thought he would pass out when all the blood in his body seemingly went straight to his cock. It was the most devastating sight. Harry wasn’t being gentle with Merlin. He was devouring him, mouth and tongue and hands in constant motion and Eggsy now understood what it meant to see someone being ravished. He had never been so turned on in his life.

Eggsy squirmed one arm out from where it was pinned under Merlin and pressed his hand hard against his cock. He would not come just from watching them. He refused to. It was a matter of pride.

He was watching open mouthed as Merlin used the hand he had fisted in Harry’s curls to pull his head back so he could move his attention to his neck when Eggsy realised that Harry hadn’t replied to his question.

Unaccountably and irrationally annoyed, especially considering the show he was being treated to, that Harry was resorting to such cheating methods to avoid answering, Eggsy reached up and smacked Harry on the head making the two men pull apart, the wet sound as they did making Eggsy shudder. “Do not try to distract me, Harry Hart,” he warned, trying not to look too hard at how wet and shiny their lips were.

Merlin started snickering and Eggsy turned his attention back to him to poke him in the middle of his chest.

“And you.”

_POKE_

“I expected more of you.”

_POKE_

“Steady on, lad!” Merlin exclaimed and grabbed Eggsy’s hand, stopping him from jabbing him in the chest again. “What did I do?”

“I don’t know!” Eggsy yanked his hand away and tried to cross his arms. When that failed, he resorted to tucking his fists under his chin and pouted. “Just all of this is fucking with my head. And both of you are just so… urgh…” He was behaving like a child now but couldn’t help himself. He was fucking confused and being stuck between the two of them while they were kissing wasn’t helping.

He must have looked pitiful because Merlin made shushing sounds and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer until Eggsy was resting against him, head nestled in the curve of Merlin’s shoulder.

“We’re sorry, lad. Aren’t we, Harry?”

At this, Harry pushed up behind him and wrapped his own arms around Eggsy, his body strong and warm behind Eggsy.

“Yes, Merlin’s right. We _are_ sorry. We didn’t mean to spring this on you like this,” the contriteness was clear in Harry’s voice and from the feel of it, he’d just dropped a kiss on Eggsy’s hair as well and all that combined with the way Merlin was gently kneading his hips with his large hands just about melted Eggsy’s defences.

“All those times I was giving myself RSI from fucking wanking so hard I could’ve been having my brains fucked out by the two of you? At the same time?” Eggsy mumbled into Merlin’s neck. He was extremely put out by the revelation. All those evenings spent alone… he sighed and decided to just enjoy being cuddled. Between the warmth of both men pressed against him and with Harry’s legs still tangled between his, Eggsy knew he could die happy right there.

\---

Eggsy’s brain was turning to mush. The cuddling had turned into a competition between Merlin and Harry to see who could get the loudest moan out of Eggsy just by kissing him and when they couldn’t agree who the winner was, they’d started the competition all over again.

Harry’s kisses were those of a man convinced it was his last day on earth and this would be his last chance at kissing anyone. With no fanfare whatsoever he dived in and was practically devouring Eggsy’s mouth, his tongue hot and wet against Eggsy’s and his hands roaming _everywhere._

“Fucking beautiful,” Harry murmured as he kissed his way down Eggsy’s stomach. Eggsy could feel his stomach muscles fluttering at the hot press of Harry’s lips on his skin.

On the other hand, Merlin kissed him like Eggsy was fine bone chine and liable to shatter under the slightest pressure. Light barely there touches of his lips against Eggsy’s mouth accompanied by a touch of his tongue to the seam of his lips, there and gone again, driving Eggsy utterly mad for a firmer touch, until Eggsy was almost begging him to kiss him harder. Which is when he did and holy fuck could Merlin kiss.

It started slow, just a brush of lips, then a light touch of tongue encouraging Eggsy to open his mouth to let Merlin’s tongue slide in. Gently at first, then more forcefully, Merlin deepened the kiss, until Eggsy’s toes curled and he was left feeling like his whole body had burst into flames.

“Let us have you, Eggsy,” Merlin’s low voice was a soft caress in Eggsy’s ear and he couldn’t help the full body shiver.

There was the warm press of lips on his hipbones and he knew it was Harry. The scrape of teeth just under his belly button was a surprise and Eggsy shook wondering where Harry would go next when Merlin recaptured his attention with a growl and another hungry kiss, tongue delving into Eggsy’s mouth to duel with his.

Eggsy felt like he was flying and drowning at the same time. His hands scrabbled to hold onto something and one of them, Eggsy guessed it was Harry from the ring on his finger, grabbed hold of his hand and laced their fingers together. Eggsy unashamedly clung to this as Merlin took him apart.

He willingly tilted his head back when Merlin kissed his way down the side of his neck and groaned embarrassingly load when Merlin bit him hard enough that it stung but not enough to leave a mark.

Merlin’s hands were not idle during this. They stroked down Eggsy’s neck and over his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He touched Eggsy’s nipples, soft barely there touches and Eggsy _squirmed_. He’d never realised how sensitive his nipples could be.

Eggsy had to touch back.

He gave Harry’s hand a squeeze before pulling free and ran both hands over Merlin’s back, utterly delighted that he could do this. Sleeping without their shirts had been the best idea he’d ever had. He’d admired Merlin’s broad shoulders and back for so long and now he was finally allowed to touch and it felt slightly unreal. The skin of Merlin’s back was smooth under his fingertips, the shifting muscles like silk and when Merlin’s attention returned to his mouth, Eggsy dug his fingers in, revelling in the low growl that pulled from Merlin. 

When the kiss finally ended, allowing Eggsy to draw in some much needed air, Merlin immediately moved his attention to biting and kissing his way down Eggsy’s neck, paying special attention to leave a string of tiny bites along his clavicle and then further down until he reached Eggsy’s already sensitive nipple. Where without pausing or warning, he sucked it hard into his mouth.

It was like an electric shock ran through him. Eggsy’s entire body arched and he almost leapt off the bed, both Merlin and Harry pulling back abruptly at his reaction. Harry and Merlin looked at him, then at each other and smirked wickedly before they both pushed Eggsy back onto the bed before bending over him again and this time both of them focused their attention on his nipples.

Harry’s soft and kittenish licks and Merlin’s more forceful nips and sucks had Eggsy clutching at both of their heads, unsure if he wanted to hold them closer or push them away. It was excruciating. There were two pairs of hands roaming across his chest, petting and stroking his arms and sides, occasionally running down his thighs, and he could feel them pressing their cocks, hard and hot even through their trousers against his hips. Eggsy shifted restlessly. He didn’t know if he could survive much longer. He was already seeing stars and they hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

Merlin thankfully let go off his nipple at this point only to lick a hot wet line up Eggsy’s exposed neck, his hot breath against the shell of Eggsy’s ear making him tremble in anticipation. His hands felt huge where they were now cradling the back of Eggsy’s head, the tips of his fingers kneading gently on his scalp.

In counterpoint, Harry’s fingers trailed down Eggsy’s back to rest lightly against the swell of his arse before they dipped into the cleft and gently stroked.

That got Eggsy’s immediate attention and broke the spell that had been woven around him.

“Oh no, no, no,” Eggsy panted out as he planted his hand in Merlin’s face and pushed him away at the same time grabbing Harry’s wandering hand and pinning it to the bed.

With the two of them still caught up in taking Eggsy apart, it was easy for him to catch them by surprise and wriggle out from between them and crawl off the mattress. The blanket was a slight obstacle as it was tangle around their legs but he somehow managed to kick it off.

A finger pointed warningly in their direction was enough to stop them both from jumping up and pulling him back down. That it was also freezing cold out from under the blankets probably also played a part Eggsy realised as he started shivering in the frigid air.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, both of you are very talented,” Eggsy rolled his eyes when they both preened, “but if either of you think this is going to go anywhere right now, then you’ve got another think coming.”

“We are not doing this here. First thing, this bed is tiny. The first time we fuck will be on a proper bed where we all fit and not on this shabby shit thing with god knows what stains on it. Second, I stink and so do the two of you. The last time I had a good clean was two days ago and no, Harry, using some bottled water and a hanky does not count. There’s no fucking until we’re clean ‘cause no way am I having the two of you sticking anything in me without a thorough wash first. And lastly, I ache and not in a good way. My bruises have bruises and all I want is a good long soak in a hot bath. So put your cocks away, gentleman, because as much as I want there to be some good hard fucking, none of that is happening here. Merlin, get that big brain of yours is gear and get us out of this shithole.”

Eggsy turned around to start packing and twitched when someone palmed his bum. He turned around and scowled. “Harry Hart, get your hand off my arse. You don’t know where it’s been.”

Harry, to Eggsy’s disbelief, _pouted_ even as he pulled his hand back.

Beside him, Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Lad, Harry here couldn’t give a flying fuck if you’re filthy or not. The filthier the better most likely. This is the man who didn’t think twice about sucking me off when I hadn’t been near any form of clean water for a week. I smelt so bad Arthur banned me from the mansion until after I’d showered.”

“I hadn’t seen you for a week,” Harry protested. “I missed your cock.”

Eggsy snorted hearing that. “You’re a nymphomaniac,” he accused Harry with a laugh.

“It’s not like we won’t be filthy by the time we’re done with you,” Harry said with a head to toe leer that made Eggsy want to double check that he hadn’t suddenly dropped trou just from the heat in those eyes.

Eggsy really wanted to be disgusted but found Harry’s crassness rather charming instead. For someone who was so uptight and gentlemanly about every other aspect of his life, Harry was unapologetically enthusiastic about sex.

Eggsy gave them his most unimpressed stare. “Yeah, no. There’s nice filthy and then there’s bad filthy. Guess which one we are?”

Merlin sighed and let himself fall back on the bed. “I’m guessing the second one.”

“And the bald Scotsman gets the prize,” Eggsy said, the sarcasm fairly dripping from his voice.

“Now, if you two want to get anywhere near this,” he waved a hand up and down his body, “you’d better be getting your arses in gear and getting us the fuck out of this place and on a plane home.”

Neither of them moved. Eggsy was pretty sure from the speculative look that Harry was giving him that he was contemplating ways to persuade him to change his mind.

“The first person to do that gets first dibs on my arse,” he added. This proved to be pretty good incentive for Merlin who fairly vaulted off the mattress to grab at his clipboard and glasses.

Harry just reached over and once he had a hold of one of Eggsy’s arms, yanked him back onto the bed, ignoring Eggsy’s yelp of surprise.

“Oi! Shove off, Harry!” He shoved against Harry’s chest, inwardly squealing that he was touching Harry’s bare skin, but Harry was as immovable as a rock.

Using his larger size, Harry flipped them so that Eggsy was under him trapping his flailing legs between his and proceeded to kiss Eggsy into submission. Secretly, Eggsy revelled in the manhandling but he would never admit it. Not on pain of death or he’d never hear the last of it.

“Mphff… mmm…” Eggsy tore his mouth away and tried a different tack. “How come you’re not doing nothing then? Did you want Merlin to win?” Eggsy asked as he attempted, not very hard he had to admit, to fend Harry off and was easily thwarted when Harry grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head.

“Well,” Harry said as he continued to pepper kisses all over Eggsy’s face, his free hand grasping hold of Eggsy’s chin and tilting his head so he could nose and nibble his way from Eggsy’s jaw up to his ear. “I’ve never minded sloppy seconds.”

At those words, Eggsy’s ability for speech went offline and all he could do was make a garbled sound that might have passed for Harry’s name if the listener was imaginative enough. Harry just took it as agreement to continue his seductions.

“Hmm, like that do you, Darling?” He said as he kissed the sensitive spot behind Eggsy’s ear. His hard cock was nestled against Eggsy’s and Eggsy jerked and moaned when Harry rocked forward pushing their cocks together. It felt heavenly.

His hands pulled against Harry’s hold but Harry didn’t let him go, his thumb soothing the side of Eggsy’s wrist. He was still moving his hips, pushing them together. The friction was driving Eggsy insane. “You want Merlin to fuck you, make you all loose and open before he finishes inside you and then have me follow straight after with Merlin’s come still inside you?”

Eggsy shuddered at the words and the imagery they evoked. He moved restlessly beneath Harry’s body. He could almost swear that he could feel what Harry was describing.

Harry moved his attention to licking the side of Eggsy neck, alternating each lick with a nip that had Eggsy gasping for breath like a drowning man. “You’ll be wet and loose for me, won’t you? It’ll be so easy for me to just slide inside and fuck you until I come inside that pretty little arse of yours,” Harry’s voice dropped to a whisper, “You like the idea of having our come mixing inside and trickling out of you, don’t you, my filthy, filthy boy?”

By this point Eggsy was rutting against Harry, all his earlier protests gone and forgotten under the storm of seduction that was Harry Hart. Eggsy was that close to coming when Harry was unceremoniously yanked off him leaving him panting hard, his hips bucking uselessly into the air. He almost sobbed at the loss of Harry’s heavy weight pressing him down and glared at Merlin who had apparently grabbed a hold of the back of Harry’s trousers and forcibly pulled him away.

“Evac in thirty so get off the lad and get packing,” Merlin said and threw the rest of Harry’s clothes at him before turning to Eggsy. One eyebrow lifted as he looked at Eggsy lying spreadeagled on the cheap mattress his hands still crossed above his head.

“Merlin…,” Eggsy rasped.

He had no idea how debauched he looked. His eyes were glazed over and he was panting hard. Harry had somehow managed to push his track pants halfway down his thighs and his cock was standing proud and glistening slightly in the dim light.

Merlin leant over Eggsy, one hand next to his head and whispered next to Eggsy’s ear, “You look like a debauched angel,” there was a barely there kiss against Eggsy’s cheek. “I want to eat you alive.” His silky smooth voice sent shivers down Eggsy’s spine. “And then fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Merlin pulled away then and stroked a finger across the tip of Eggsy’s cock, gathering the fluid that had accumulated there. Eggsy watched wide eyed as Merlin put the finger in his mouth and sucked, licking his lips after and not once breaking eye contact.

“Delicious.” Then he leant over to press a kiss on Eggsy’s mouth. “Your arse is mine, boyo.”

Eggsy didn’t even try to stop the whimper that escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more polished version of a rough draft I posted on tumblr years ago.
> 
> Thanks to zebraljb for taking a look at this and encouraging me to post it.


End file.
